kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts 3 (Fusion William)
Kingdom Hearts 3 is the Long awaited sequal of KH2, RE:CODED, and Dream Drop Distance. Conception and Design Kingdom Hearts 3 was post to come out in 2009. But, due to the fact that Square Enix's "Kingdom Hearts Team" was working on Final Fantasy Versus XIII for along time. They didn't know when they were gonna do KH3. So they cancelled it, and thought many people were upset so they Continued the project. They finished it April 2013 so, at E3 2013 they announced Kingdom Hearts 3. Many, people when they say KH2 secret ending thought that was KH3. But, they didn't see Sora, Kairi, or Riku only Roxas, Mickey, Aqua, and Terra. But, that wasen't KH3 that was Birth By Sleep. Known as The Keyblade Wars - Kingdom Hearts Project. In, 2010 they worked on most of the story and worlds. Not gameplay only Ideas. But, they are adding more Ideas due to more Disney movies comming out. In Fall 2014 it finally came out Gamers across the nation played it, loved it, enjoyed it. But, Kingdom Hearts 4 is a mystery though.......... Main Stories Sora's Story: Sora arrives at Castle Oblivion with Donald and, Goofy. For, some reason only Sora is able to go in there. Donald, and Goofy just wait outside. Sora encouters Vantias in Castle Oblivion, Sora was about to lose. Then, Vantias states "That the stage is set." He Leaves. Sora, goes in Ventus's room. He open's his heart so Ventus's heart can come out. It comes out and, goes back into Ventus, He awakes. Riku's Story: Riku and, Mickey arrive at Castle Oblivion to see Donald, Goofy sorounding Sora. Mickey is happy that Ventus is back. But, Riku sences that Sora is not a Keyblade Wielder anymore. He goes in Castle Oblivion to see what happend. He encouters Saix. He states "Your, friend gave up Ventus's heart from within him. Now, we got a hold of Roxas again even, that puppet Xion. We can complete the Red Eyes." Riku asks what he means Red Eyes. But, Saix leaves before He can awnser it. Aqua's Story: Aqua finds that all of these worlds burned into the lanes between. She ends up lost and, confused. Ansem the Wise explains everything and that Sora, Kiari, and Riku will save her. She cries and, stares at Kingdom Hearts. "Sora...." She whispers. Kiari comes and, brings her to Mysterious Tower. Kiari's/Lea's Story: She does the Mark of Mastery Exam. In Planet Drool she encounters Larxene. She Defeats her, Larxene dissapears. Along, Side Lea fighting Luxlord. They goto Mysterious tower and, Yen Sid tells Kiari to goto The Lanes Between to find Aqua. While Lea finds Sora, and Riku. Kiari finds Aqua and, goes back to Mysterious Tower. '''Note:Ansem the Wise Dissapears in front of Aqua. When, Kiari appears. '''Well, anyways Lea finds Sora and, Riku to find out the terrible news. Terra's Story: Terra has to fight Mickey. Mickey thought he was a reincarnated wielder. But, Armor Terra breaks. And fights Terranort again. He finally gets his body back even though he looks older. Final Story: All the Worlds colide back to normal. But, just to get to kingdom hearts. All allies help defeat the reincarnated keyblade wielders. Then the 7 Lights kill all 13 Darknesses. Worlds Mysterious Tower Destiny Islands Disney Castle - Town Timeless River Radient Garden - Central Game Station The Grid 100 Arc Wood Realm of Darkness Jungle Book World Hawaii Wonderland Underland Traverse Town Twilight Town - Data Twilight Town Atlantica Danville - 2nd Dimension Danville Olympus Collesum - Underworld Halloween Town Ant Island Mirage Arena Neverland Castle Oblivion Bolt World Radiator Spirings Realm of Darkness Land of Dragons Beast's Castle Port Royal World That Neverwas Planet Drool Enchanted Dominion Dwarf Woodlands Pride Lands Castle Of Dreams La Cite des Cloches Andy's Room Incredibles Worlds World Ends with You World